


Bruises Are Lessons And Lessons Make Us Better

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Homophobia, OG Sunset Curve, Slurs, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Summary: Bobby was fourteen years old the first time he ever got into a fight for one of his boys.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Bruises Are Lessons And Lessons Make Us Better

Bobby liked to consider himself to be a pretty laid back person. He didn’t like letting things get to him too much, not if he could avoid it. Life was too short to let himself stress out over the little things. That was why he took most everything people did and said to him in stride, laughing off most of it, even if it was cruel. Even if he knew it was wrong or unfair to him. None of it really made a difference in his mind, people could say whatever they wanted to about him. Him. But he quickly found out all of his patience disappeared the second someone started messing with one of his boys. 

The first time he had ever gotten into a fight for his boys, it was Reggie. His Reggie who was the embodiment of all that was good in the world. The same Reggie who was quick to lighten the mood. The same Reggie who never wanted to see his friends hurting. That was why it pissed Bobby off so much when he found out some guy in his biology class had the nerve to bring up his family. Exact details were never given to him about what had happened, Reggie had seemed to pull back when he realized Bobby was going to confront the guy, but he knew all he needed. He had made Reggie cry. 

Honestly, he hadn’t even intended for it to become physical, he really hadn’t. All he wanted to do was ensure the guy left Reggie alone. In hindsight, threatening to break his nose if he upset him again was asking to be hit, but he didn’t think about it in the moment. He had let his heart overpower his head when he was confronting him, not really thinking things through. Of course, he lost that fight. The guy was shorter than him by a good bit, but he also had about thirty pounds on him and was stronger than he was at the time. Even as he spit blood out onto the ground, he knew he did the right thing. 

Alex was the next person he had confronted someone over and the one he was least surprised about. He hadn’t even come out yet, but he had been facing homophobia for years. Never having a girlfriend and always being “a little off” subjected him to that, even as unfair as it was. Normally, he suffered in silence. The band had never really been told about all the times he had to deal with it in his own time. They had just heard the small little comments people muttered under their breath whenever Alex was within earshot. Until one boy pushed Alex in the hallway and called him  _ the  _ word. 

Bobby was on top of the man in an instant, moving before the rest of the band had even registered what was going on, knocking him onto his back and straddling him. Everything was a blur as he hit the boy repeatedly. He didn’t know how long he had been doing it before Luke was ripping him away, but it couldn’t have been more than a few moments. The hallway was packed and students surrounded them, but all Bobby could focus on was the blood on his knuckles and the anger in his chest as Luke held onto him as tight as he could. Even as he struggled against the grip, he got nowhere. 

“You just got the shit beat out of you by a fa-” Bobby was shouting so loud his lungs burned from it, feeling like the first time he had ever smoked a cigarette, but his words were cut off. Luke shook him. Hard. Voice a low hiss as he told him to settle down and stop speaking. He listened. Of course, he would always listen to Luke. Instead of shouting any longer, he let himself be pulled away from the circle before a teacher could arrive to haul both of them to the office. Reggie and Alex were already waiting for him down the hallway, both having stepped away as soon as the fighting began. 

Luke had been the last person he had gotten into a fight for. Stress was already taking its toll on both of them. Ever since Luke had run away from home, it had seemed like all the life had drained from him, it seemed like his energy was just gone. There was only so much Bobby could do to help his situation. Making sure he was fed, that he had a roof and a place to sleep, making sure he was doing okay. But it wasn’t enough. He knew he could never do enough that would solve his problems for him, but he did everything he could to make it easier. Maybe that was why he was so quick to fight. 

After some jerk had made a “joke” about telling the police where to find Luke, the man had stopped showing up to school altogether. He had officially dropped out all because he was too nervous to keep going and that made Bobby lose it. Luke was smart, he was less than a semester away from graduating, he was under enough stress. The guy had easily overpowered him, even though he was blind rage at that point, his back slammed against the tiled hallway hard. Tears burned behind Bobby’s eyes as he climbed to his feet and swore that they were from anger, nothing else. 


End file.
